


FRFO Origins Arc

by gemctf2



Category: Dragon Ball, Marvel, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Imported from Writer's amino and Rewrite of Friends Forever: Origins





	1. Part 1

Its a special day on fairyland, the home of the best magical users in the universe, that's why security and secrecy is important but if only they took bigger measures and not take for granted the peace that they have

In has been a full year since the third daughter has been born, Drake sighs as he tries to settle the second youngest one down, the oldest is busy drawing and humming music, they have been ignoring Shikoi and his warnings about having a Hubiin offspring spells immediate bad news even if it has been four years since she was born.

Shikoi made sure to have a plan to save the legacy of fairyland at least if something bad happens, on that day everyone except maybe for a few dedicated fairies gathered at the central island, Gretal grins when Sammantha told a guard to help her to buy something she forgot," I'll go!" Gretal exclaims," No! A princesses must stay in the castle, alot of people out there will try to catch you!" Sammanha scolded.

Gretal pouts, she's much more mature to know there is no real threat out there, besides it'll be good training if someone tries to attack her," I don't care and I do not want any bodyguards," She retorts and jumps out of the window and land on a roof gracefully," Hey! Wait!" The queen exclaimed but she was long gone.

"Follow her in secret please," she tells the two bodyguards who nods and dissapears, Gretal jumps from roof to roof, giggling to herself as she takes out the money and lands infront of the shop, the people there panics," Y-your highness!" "Here to buy some uh... papers!" She exclaims, the shop owner look at their salesperson," You mean diapers? We don't sell paper here my lady,"

"Right uh that!" Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound, everyone groans and covers their ears but Gretal didn't hear anything, she only heard roaring and a shadow loaming over the planet, she could only stand there in awe.

Sammantha can see it but Drake can't, she quickly calmed the rest down and cast magic on their eyes so that they can see and hear what really is happening, a zero star symbi looms over them

Gretal eyes widen at it, she knows alot even if she's just 3 and she knows that she can't deal with that, she was pushed around, the usual distance people keep around the royal family is now broken to save their own lives. Gretal yelps as she was pushed down by someone," Get out of the way!" Her eyes widen, she has never been scolded that way at all, only when she's doing something wrong.

"Am I-" Gretal raise her hands to block the coming feet than threaten to step on her," Stop..." she grunts as people steps over her," ... this already!" A force blows everyone away from her, they didn't have time to look at her as arrows shot out from the sky and hits some of the escaping villages, Gretal didn't bother to look as she runs off to the castle but was pulled back by Shikoi," Shikoi!" She exclaims.

"No time! I'll explain later!" Shikoi exclaims as Gretal let him pull her away since he's always the only one that does anything right around here, she also noticed that he was carrying her siblings... and one boy...


	2. Part 2

As he ran he explained what happened, Gretal tries to wrap her head around it but when she can't she made a magical note out of it, Shikoi smiles," You'll do fine, I'll be there with you," he puts a golden gem pendant around Gretal's neck as he puts her and her sisters together and her unknown baby brother in another pod.

"B-but Shikoi," Gretal starts to tear up, scared for her life and her siblings, Shikoi smiles and wipes a tear away," This is your destiny, be brave and I'm sure you'll do fine," Shikoi smiles, Gretal smiles back as the doors close she placed a tiny hand on the window as they blast off, Shikoi's form getting smaller and smaller, their planet also crumbling under the darkness's weight, Gretal looks away.

Meanwhile Sammantha and Drake along with the noble magical warriors of fairyland attacked it but proved no match for it, Dash, Sammantha's sister charged risking her lives for Sammantha's attack but when it didn't work she has no choice but to accept her fate but noticed that Drake disappeared before death consumed her.

Gretal looks at the approaching ruby, though she loves the color and the look, she's a little shaken, she heard that there are very bad people there, her dad knows because he has lived among them

Gretal looks at it with dread as she hugged her sleeping sisters tightly.


	3. Part 3

Gretal looks as the soldiers place the cargo on the ship bored out of her mind, these people isen't much of a challenge and why frieza would give them a mission to oversee the carrying of goods she doesn't know, it annoys her though, her hands are itching for a fight.

At least her sisters seem to be having fun playing with the villages, Gretal didn't look at them as they killed a few people, she also didn't look at them as they threatened adults that are twice more taller than them, she didn't need to see it, its pointless after all, it also saves her the trouble and the growing suspicion from feieza that she is not really into this serving for frieza thing.

And she really isen't, all they got to do was train and get beat up by higher ups, as if in mercy they gave us boring missions like these and let them trample over others, it seemed wrong to Gretal, probally because she was smart and intelligent when their planet blew up a few years ago.

She made a mistake doing that though, because she didn't notice a suspicious figure in the crowd and her sisters are too dumb to check or notice, she looks at the ground and sees little pebbles shaking, she looks up in the sky and her eyes harden, a meteor was slowing making its way to the planet.

"What... we can't have the planet die before we use the resources," Crystal mutters, Stella grins," Let me handle this," she replies," Don't." Gretal ordered," I'll handle it, you guys continue," she replies and flew off, the two seem reluctant but stayed back anyway, the villages seemed happy when it came but when they stayed they go back to fearing for their lives," W-wait do you really think she can do it by her own?!" One exclaims earning a kick from Stella," Don't underestimate our sister," Stella grins but not in a friendly way.

"C-curel," he gasped, Stella aims a ki blast at the person earning screams and cries, Crystal smirks," I will not forgive anyone who dares underestimate her," Stella replies darkly, Crystal is more layback, most of them shrink to her side earning a laugh from her that is eeriely filled with bloodlust so they settled in the middle.

Gretal goes upfront and aims her galik gun at it, finally being able to use a little bit power, she's a little shocked when its still moving so she out even more power into it and manages to break it into pieces but then what she didn't expect was another one, it was small but successfully knocked the surprised Gretal across the planet.

"Tch," Gretal sits up on an island, the grass was soft under her gloves, the air made her a little more calm and she scanned around, she noticed a house and then someone beside it, Gretal frowns, she had came crashing nosily, she quickly stood and up prepares to leave when she grunts, where the meteor hit her, it didn't make much of a dent but she could feel that part of her body aching, she sits down to collect her strength.

"Its a magical meteor, it leaves after effects," The woman walks forth and hands her a cool cloth, Gretal hestitated before accepting it and put it underneath her armour, cooling the burning aching area underneath it," I suggest getting that treated if you don't want a scar but the cool cloth will stop the aching," she replies." Why-" "Why did I help you? Well you needed help didn't you?" She asks as if its that simple and obvious.

"I work for a space pirate you know," Gretal replies, she smiles," I know, I also know you're here to loot the main city," she replies, Gretal looks at her like she's wierd anf that she is, she hasn't freaked out, called the authorities or tried to attack her... unless the cloth has poison in it but she doubt so since the ache and burning sensation was really fading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Magic

"I'm Wakana Nightingale, I was inprisioned here a few years ago... wait," she frowns," don't tell me they've already found me a prison mate," She chuckles not in a happy way." In your dreams, as soon as regain enough energy I'll be out of here," Gretal grumbles.

Wakana eyes widen and chuckles," Say..." Gretal takes out the cloth and looks at her expectantly," Why are you not joining your co-workers?" Wakana asks," My what?" Gretal asks," I have a spy helping me keep up to date on things," Wakana shrugs," They said that you seemed bored and didn't want to participate in what your colleagues are doing," Wakana replies with a little venom at the edge of her voice, Gretal frowns.

"They are my sisters and what makes you think I'm not willing to snap some necks?" Gretal asks threateningly, Wakana grins," Because you haven't snapped mine yet," she replies bluntly. Gretal's eyes harden," Its only because you helped me," she then smirks," besides it wouldn't matter once your planet run out of resources it'll be as good as dead anyway," she shrugs, Wakana sighs.

"If that's so... mind if you are able to do something for me?" Wakana asks, Gretal frowns," Depending on what it is," Gretal retorts, Wakana beams," I have a planet I want to protect," Gretal remembers fairyland and frowns," Its called earth," Wakana adds," If possible I'd like you to keep it off your boss's radar," Wakana replies.  
[IMG=OCO]

Gretal's eyes harden," Why do you think I would help you with that?" She asks, Wakana grins," You've got something you want to protect too right?" She asks, Gretal hesitates, Wakana chuckles," Earth is a relatively strong and safe place," Wakana replies," Maybe not physically strong but... mentally strong!" Wakana exclaims, Gretal eyes widen and remembered how the people of fairyland reacted to a threat and frowns.

"F-fine... fine! You're too close!" Gretal exclaims and gets all flustered, Wakana beams," Thank you," she replies Gretal pouts," You forced this upon me," she grumbles, Wakana beams and nods.


End file.
